


Beautifully Carved

by Unleashed_dreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unleashed_dreams/pseuds/Unleashed_dreams
Summary: So this is basically a very very short self composed poem about Louis and just a paragraph of Larry stylinson.I just wanted to kick off my journey in AO3 so wrote it.





	Beautifully Carved

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter.  
> Tumblr: **Beautifully Carved ******  
> Twitter: **@dukyapp1122**  
> 

This is dedicated to my Louis and Harry.

Those little eyes with some greyish hint,  
Blue as if the oceans would drown,  
Lips parted its way into a beautiful smile,  
Smiling with the joy of winning the world.

Considered himself 'then there's me',  
Doesn't know while a standing on the edge,  
He became the heartbeat of someone,  
Someone's reason to live and breath.

He was there the whole time,  
As if we would have ignored the beauty,  
The small brown hair falling on the eye,  
Won't let these little thing slip.

His weird faces when the cameras flashes,  
And those little crinkles by his eyes,  
In the midst of this,  
He decided to leave this all behind.

He has sea of followers,  
But someone special in particular,  
More than just a pretty face he has got,  
And just not forget that they have,

"Same lips red, Same eyes blue,  
Same white shirt, Couple more tattoos"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it....  
> 


End file.
